All My Life
by sully vann
Summary: Chloe's having a bit too much fun (Finished)
1. One

all my life  
  
rated pg-13  
  
chloe/lana friendship; rush spoilers; set during rush  
  
Summary: Chloe's having too much fun!  
  
  
  
  
  
"Chloe? What are you doing in the BACK of my closet? What are you doing in my closet PERIOD?" Lana asked as she walked into her bedroom.  
  
"I never thought of us to share the same sense of style." Lana said, shutting her bedroom door.  
  
"I'm going out with Clark and I need to borrow something along the lines of what you wore last year when you did a strip tease for Clark." Chloe grinned at Lana and returned to digging through her racks of clothing.  
  
"You've got a date with.Clark?" Lana fumbled over the words, confused.  
  
"No, Lana." Chloe said, exasperated. Lana just looked at Chloe questioningly.  
  
"I'm going out with Clark AND Pete. We're going to hit Wild Coyote. And I've got the underwear. I just need something---HERE we go!" Chloe grinned as she pulled something out of Lana's closet.  
  
Lana's mouth dropped as she surveyed the outfit Chloe was slipping into. It was actually something she stole out of Nell's closet one night on a dare with a group of friends.  
  
Lana just stared as Chloe faced the door and slipped into a black, spaghetti strapped micro-mini and grabbed a pair of boots off of Lana's floor.  
  
Chloe pulled on a pair of fishnet stockings and then pulled on Lana's knee high black boots.  
  
"Hope you don't mind. You can borrow my pink hoddie from my Baby Spice phase anytime." Chloe smiled up at Lana.  
  
"Uh, thanks." Lana replied.  
  
"How do I look?" Chloe asked, throwing a red purse over her right shoulder and getting a dark lipstick out.  
  
She turned to Lana's mirror and started applying the lipstick carefully.  
  
"Is this some sort of crazy dare or something? Is Lex.paying you or something?"  
  
"Not even Lex could afford me, Lana. I'm not a cheap thrill." Chloe drawled, spinning around to face Lana. "I'm just having a little fun. Go with it." Chloe said.  
  
"If this is what you want---" Lana stuttered.  
  
"It's what I've been waiting all my life for, Lana."  
  
"How are you planning on getting past your Dad?" Lana asked as something tapped on Lana's window. Lana pulled her robe tighter around her as Chloe opened the window to reveal a leather clad Pete and a red car humming softly across the street.  
  
"Like this---" Chloe said over her shoulder. "Don't wait up!"  
  
She grinned as she grabbed Pete's hand and climbed out the window sill. Lana watched as Chloe slid into Pete's car and it roared off into the night.  
  
"Oh good God!" was all Lana could manage in her shocked state.  
  
-end 


	2. Two

Author Note-There has been some request to continue this story, so I am. 'Rush' sort of disappointed me last night, so I am taking it past canon and making it Sully-friendly. Please, tell me if I'm getting too far off track. Thanks!  
  
  
  
"Clark, I think we have a problem" Martha Kent said as her son returned from his bedroom to find his parents and Pete with somber expressions.  
  
"What's up?" Clark asked warily, sitting down.  
  
"Pete said he talked to Mr. Sullivan and the doctors told Chloe's Dad that she's suffering some sort of acute post-traumatic stress syndrome, but she will regain full memory of what she can't remember right now."  
  
"How long do we have?" Clark asked, trying to remain calm.  
  
"Her memory could return anytime, anywhere." Pete replied.  
  
"Dad?" Clark said, turning to the man who always had the answer.  
  
"All I can say is---well---shit, son."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"Chloe, I think we need to talk." Clark said from across the loft as she gazed into his telescope.  
  
"Hang on, I've almost got this stupid thing pinpointed for astronomy, which is the stupidest class ever and I'm still mad you talked me into taking it!" Chloe said, still facing the opposite direction. She fiddled with the knobs on the telescope some more and then turned to face Clark.  
  
"What's up?" Chloe asked, getting out her astronomy notebook. As her luck would have it, Clark was the only person she knew that had a decent telescope.  
  
She would be enthralled at a chance to spend dusk in Clark's loft this time last year, but that was before the date of the decade Lana and he had participated in.  
  
Now, she just wanted to get in, get a good grade, and get out.  
  
"I wanted to talk to you about my date with Lana." Clark stated bluntly, causing Chloe to groan.  
  
"I remember something about that from when I was 'under'," Chloe said, using the air quotes and all. "I can't remember anything else, I swear. I wish people, you included, would stop trying to make SURE I remember. You said I didn't miss anything anyway." Chloe ranted without even looking up from her book again.  
  
"Well, I wanted to know what you remember about that conversation, actually. And what you think about my asking Lana to Metropolis to a concert in a week."  
  
That caught Chloe's attention.  
  
"I say that if you can get her, take her. I'm glad you're finally taking some charge." Chloe said, forcing the brightest smile she could.  
  
"Don't lie."  
  
"What would I be lying?" Chloe said, looking Clark straight in the eyes.  
  
"It's not your eyes that give you away. It's your pink cheeks. They get even redder when you lie." Clark grinned.  
  
"Damn."  
  
"So, you wouldn't be ok with us dating, then?"  
  
"Well, you caught me. Not really. I thought we all wanted to be friends. But it's up to you." Chloe shrugged and turned back to her book.  
  
Clark sighed in defeat. He was hoping that this highly emotional subject would trigger something in Chloe's mind and make her remember everything from that day a week ago instantly.  
  
Clark was worried about how Chloe would react, and he suspected that the best way for her to remember might be while she was with him.  
  
So, the date would wait. 


	3. Three

"Hey, Chloe. What are you up too?" Lana said, opening Chloe's bedroom door a little more as she realized the light was still on.  
  
"I'm trying to finish this stupid astronomy homework. I was over at Clark, using his telescope, and now I just have a little left to do."  
  
"Oh, you were with Clark? Did he help you remember anything else?" Lana asked, trying to conceal her feelings.  
  
"Yeah, and he got weird. I don't know what he's trying to get me to remember, but it's like he is afraid of whatever it is." Chloe said, looking up at Lana. "Any ideas?" Chloe asked, knowing Lana well enough to know when she knew more than she was letting on.  
  
"None." Lana said, feeling bad for lying, but not wanting to hurt any relationships by telling Chloe what she did.  
  
"You're a really bad liar. It's Clark AND you---what is it no one wants to me to know? Might as well tell me now so it's not so bad when I finally remember."  
  
"The girl making out with Clark was you."  
  
"WHAT?" Chloe cried.  
  
"But it wasn't REALLY you. You were dressed like a slut and you were practically having sex in the middle of the Talon." Lana replied hastily.  
  
"You were both wearing less clothing than you should have been, but you weren't naked!" Lana stated as Chloe's eyes took a worried look.  
  
"Oh, my God. What else did I do?"  
  
"Well---next thing I remember is Clark is lying on the sidewalk in front of the Talon. I poured a bucket of water on him and when he came to, you were the first person he asked about."  
  
"Lana! I remember!" Chloe cried again as all the memories came rushing back to her.  
  
"Where are you going?" Lana asked as Chloe threw a jacket over her tank top and sweats.  
  
"I have to go to Clark's. Just trust me on this, please? And cover for me?" Chloe said, looking at Lana with such a panicked face that Lana couldn't say no.  
  
"Go for it. I'll be here." Lana sighed.  
  
-end 


	4. Four

"Clark?" Chloe called as she walked up the stairs.  
  
"Hey, Chloe! Did you leave something here?"  
  
"No, but I did forget something."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Clark asked, still worrying about Chloe's health, safety---and his secret.  
  
"I'm talking about the fact I now know aliens aren't really little and green." Chloe replied.  
  
Clark stared at her opened mouthed.  
  
"I remember it all, Clark. Lana told me everything she saw, and I remembered."  
  
"Chloe---" Clark trailed off, sitting on his hammock.  
  
"Can I---see?" Chloe asked timidly.  
  
"See what?" Clark asked, somewhat afraid of where Chloe's mind was going.  
  
"Can I see something super---that I can remember better?" Chloe asked.  
  
"You're not---mad? Or incredibly scared?"  
  
"I think I understand. Clark, you're not the first person I've known that's not exactly like everyone else."  
  
"Pete was so mad at me for keeping it from him." Clark replied, trying to explain his skepticism.  
  
"I knew you two had a secret or something. I'm just glad I may be able to get you two back again, now that I'm in the know."  
  
"Chloe---I guess it feels good now that I don't have to lie---and maybe now you'll understand me a little more."  
  
"I'll understand when I see. Do something super!" Chloe said, wincing and then smiling at her whining voice.  
  
"You got it." Clark said, grabbing Chloe and dashing down the stairs, outside and around the barn, then raced back up to the loft, where they started.  
  
"That was amazing." Chloe grinned.  
  
"Welcome to the family, Chloe. But---" Clark stopped, trying to pick his words carefully.  
  
"Don't tell anyone?"  
  
"Right."  
  
"I'd never!" Chloe grinned, sitting on his hammock.  
  
"So, do something else."  
  
"I think we should talk about the REST of what happened the other day."  
  
"Yeah, maybe---" Chloe agreed as Clark sat next to her.  
  
"I can't say I didn't enjoy it---"  
  
"I guess I can't say I didn't either. Until---well, the little red rock wore off."  
  
"I didn't mean to hurt you or Lana."  
  
"I know you didn't. But you did."  
  
"But---don't you understand why I had to leave during the formal? I can't NOT help people, Chloe."  
  
"And you couldn't tell me because I didn't know about your---origins yet."  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"Do you realize all the problems you could have avoided if you had just told me the truth?"  
  
"Chloe, that's like the pot calling the kettle black."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Chloe asked.  
  
"You have---feelings for me. And you never told me. Way back before you left for Metropolis, you let me believe that being friends was what you wanted."  
  
"It was all I could handle, Clark. But at least now maybe it won't hurt so much every time you run out on me."  
  
"Chloe---is there anyway you could reconsider being more than just friends with me?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Now that you know about me, I feel like maybe things wouldn't be so complicated."  
  
"Clark, maybe you forgot the pretty brunette that I live with?"  
  
"I don't think Lana could handle my secret right now, with everything that's going on in her life---and I'm not she'd exactly be the most understanding person, even if she did have a reason I ran out on her all the time."  
  
"For now, I think I'll settle for having my two favorite people back in my life."  
  
"Would you settle for a kiss, too?"  
  
"Like I'm going to say no after the INCREDIABLE talents you demonstrated the other day?" Chloe grinned as Clark brought his lips closer to her.  
  
"I didn't think so." Clark replied right before their lips came in contact.  
  
-end 


End file.
